Ken's Birthday!
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: A Birthday is a thing everyone should be happy about, but what will the group do when Ken refuses to celebrate his birthday for mysterious reasons...?
1. Painful Memories

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or Ken, happy? Okay!   
  
This story is a little depressing but then most stories about Ken are... lol!  
  
Oh and there's no coupling or yaoi or anything in this story. I don't really go for love interests, but maybe that's because I can't write romantic stories, eh? Lol  
  
This is the only story I've written that I've actually finished as well! But I'm only going to post new chapters _if _I get reviews, because I need to know whether it's a good story or if it's just not working out.  
  
Well I'll shut up now, lol....  
  
**Ken's Birthday...**  
  
"Ken, hey, happy birthday!" a blue spiky haired boy with glasses cheered as he held a present out to his little brother.  
  
Ken looked at Sam surprised then smiled happily; "Thanks Sam, you didn't haft too..." he gently took the present and sat down, his legs crossed.  
  
"Well, go ahead, open it Kenny-boy," Sam teased kindly.  
  
Ken widened his mouth happily then nodded as he obeyed his brother's command. He slowly unwrapped the present, starting from the edges and working in, until he eventually made his way to the present. His eyes widened as he gazed down at the present....  
  
Sam smiled thankfully as he watched Ken come close to fainting.  
  
"Wow!" Ken cheered as he picked up his toy octopus, "It's soooo great! Thank you Sam!!"  
  
Sam nodded, "I knew you'd love it!"  
  
Ken smiled as he hugged his new toy, "I do! I do!"  
  
He looked over his toy once more then looked up at his brother, he smiled just as he ran over to Sam and threw his arms around him, "Thank you Sam..."  
  
Sam looked straight ahead, his face expressing sheer surprise then he relaxed and smiled as he hugged Ken back...

* * *

"Ken!" a voice called.  
  
Ken weakly opened his eyes, he blinked a few types as he tried to adapt to the bright morning sunlight.  
  
He sat up and pushed his shoulders back as he stretched, he looked down from the top of his bunk bed.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji was standing at the bottom smiling kindly, "Oh good, you're awake. It'll soon be time to get ready for school, you better get up."  
  
"Em, sure, thanks mom," Ken nodded as his mum left the room, gently closing the door after her.  
  
He fell back onto his bed and looked straight up at the plain white ceiling, It was just a simple dream... A memory...  
  
He sighed as he tried to picture his dream/memory again when suddenly a little voice cut in.  
  
"Um, Ken? Don't you have to get up now?" Minomon slowly floated up, hovering beside Ken, rubbing his eyes tiredly, like he had just woken up before Ken.  
  
Ken smiled kindly, "Hey Minomon... Yeah I should, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Then why don't you?" Minomon continued.  
  
Ken sat up and shrugged, "I'm not sure... I just don't feel like getting up today... I guess I'm still just abit tired..." he smiled again.  
  
Minomon raised an eyebrow, (does Minomon actually have eyebrows? Anyways,) "Are you okay Ken? You didn't have another nightmare, did you?" Minomon asked caringly.  
  
"No... No, don't worry Minomon, like I said tired, that's all," he yawned then gently jumped off his bed and landed softly on the ground where he began to get ready for school.  
  
Minomon wasn't quite sure he believed his friend though.... 


	2. A Digidestint's Day

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Digimon at all! Although I wish I did.... **sob  
  
**This Chapter is a little boring; it's just all about the simple day of each of the Digidestints, including Ken. Not much to it, but the following Chapter it quite good.   
  
And finally I must say, that I do not write about love interests, sometimes I write abit of flirting but that's usually it. No yaoi. No nothing.  
  
Please continue....

* * *

"Hey! Davis!"  
  
Davis spun around in the direction of the voice calling him, it was Yolei.  
  
"Hey Yolei, what's up?" Davis asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Not much, have you seen Cody abouts?" Yolei questioned.  
  
"Nope sorry," Davis shook his head, "Hey are we all meeting in the Computing lab laters?"  
  
Yolei nodded, "Yeah, and Ken said he'd meet us in the Digiworld."  
  
Davis smiled happily, "Great! See you there then!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yolei nodded as she continued on her search for Cody.  
  
Just as Yolei left, Davis spotted Kari with T.K just down the hall from him, he grinned widely and started to run down the hall to greet them.  
  
"Hey, do you know what Matt and Tai have been up to lately?" Kari questioned.  
  
T.K shrugged innocently, "No, why?" he paused as he raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me those two have been sneaking around again and laughing every time you enter the room?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" she nodded.  
  
"Man! Again?" T.K rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well, this time we'll just have to find out sooner, before they have the chance to pull anything on us! Right?"  
  
Kari nodded and smiled sweetly, "Yeah!"  
  
"Hey Kari!" Davis cried in a happy voice, which quickly lowered as he looked at T.K, "Hey T.S...."  
  
"Hey Davis..." T.K groaned in annoyance.  
  
Kari giggled as T.K rolled his eyes, "Hi Davis."  
  
"How are you Kari?" Davis continued, ignoring T.K beside him.  
  
"I'm great, we were just about to go to the library, wanna come?" Kari replied in a calm tone.  
  
Davis smiled excitedly, "Yeah let's go!" Davis quickly held out his arm.  
  
Kari giggled and took his arm as the trio made their way down to the library...

* * *

"Cody!" Yolei shouted.  
  
Cody blinked surprised then turned around to spot his good friend running towards him, "Hey!"  
  
"Hey! I've been looking _everywhere _for you!" Yolei moaned as she sighed exhausted.  
  
Cody blinked once more and shrugged, "Um, sorry. I've had a lot to do."  
  
Yolei waved it away, "Don't worry about it. So do you want me to take a look at it the now then?"  
  
Cody frowned in confusion, "At what?"  
  
Yolei rolled her eyes and smiled kindly, "Your D-Terminal! Duh!"  
  
Cody shook his head as he quickly remembered, "Oh yeah! Sorry! I've been so busy with all my work and other stuff I forgot about it!" he searched through his backpack and handed his D-Terminal to Yolei.  
  
"You must be, what are you doing that's taking up _all _your concentration?" Yolei questioned curiously.  
  
Cody smiled, "I've got a important English essay due in soon, I've been trying to find more research and other things to help me."  
  
"Oh, I understand..." Yolei nodded, "Hey how about you get Ken to give you a hand? I'm sure he wouldn't mind?"  
  
"You think?" Cody raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah sure! He's a boy-genius! It'll be like doing 2 plus 2 for him!" Yolei replied confidently.  
  
Cody shrugged and thought about it for a moment, "I guess..."  
  
Yolei smiled as she nodded happily, "Now let's have a look at this..." she gazed down at the broken D-Terminal...

* * *

Ken walked down the stairs and looked down at the group of students surrounding the pin board, which had this year's soccer team printed on it.  
  
Three boys were jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Yeah man! We're on the team!" one of the boys cheered.  
  
The same boy looked up and spotted Ken standing just above them, "Ken! We're on the team!"  
  
Ken continued on, to the bottom of the stairs and smiled kindly at the three boys, "Weldone, I will enjoy training with you all."  
  
The boys all smiled happily, "Thanks Ken! That means a lot coming from you!"  
  
The boys waved as they continued on their way down the halls.  
  
The group of students eventually started to disperse, as Ken just stood motionless, thinking about what the boy had just said, _Coming from me... The boy-genius... Ken Ichijouji..._He clenched his brief case tightly and wrinkled his nose in disgust, when suddenly a loud clunk could be heard.  
  
Ken looked up and spotted the huge clock, it said it was 4 'o'clock, Ken raised an eyebrow and continued on his way back home.

* * *

Ken looked at the door, the numbers 303 printed on the front.  
  
He sighed and slowly entered the apartment, he could immediately hear the laughter of his mother, he placed his brief case down and entered the lounge, where his parents were sitting down on the couch.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji looked up surprised then after a few moments she smiled kindly, "Hello Ken, did you have a good day at school dear?"  
  
Ken nodded, "Yes, it was good."  
  
"Good," Mrs. Ichijouji smiled, "Oh and dinner will be ready by six so come through when you've finished your homework, okay?"  
  
Ken nodded at his mother's command, "Sure mom."  
  
He left the room and picked up his brief case as he entered his own room, he gently shut the door behind him.  
  
"Ken!" Minomon cheered as he flew over to his partner.  
  
Ken smiled kindly, "Hey, how's your day been?"  
  
"Kinda boring, but I'm glad your home! Remember we have to go to the Digiworld?" Minomon reminded Ken.  
  
Ken nodded as he placed his brief case on his bed, "Yeah, let's go."  
  
Minomon hovered onto Ken's arm excitedly.  
  
Ken smiled then held out his black D-3, "Digiport open!" 


	3. Simple Trekking

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Digimon, but if only I could steal Ken.... ideas form in head

Okay, first-off, I'm soooo sorry! I moved at the start of July, I moved really far into the country, meaning there were no phone-lines about there, so for the past month and a half I've been living off 30-minute Thursday visits to the Library in town, which is like 10 miles away!!! So I was unable to update any of my stories!!!

So please except my apologises!!

Secondly, I don't write about love interests, I might use a little flirting but that's usually just for a laugh, so I'm just saying there's no traces of yaoi or anything here, kay?

And finally, please do remember I never give up on a story, if I don't update for a while, then it's probably because we're having problems with the phone-line or something, okay? So don't get worried, I **will** update all my stories!

Thank you, now please go on and read! Please review also....

"Kari! No! You have to be kidding me!" Davis moaned.

"I'm sorry Davis, it's like a family thing, you know?" Kari replied kindly.

"And T.K's family!?!" Davis questioned angrily.

Cody and Yolei both smirked as they watched Davis moan.

_Poor Kari_, Yolei thought to herself.

"Well kinda," Kari shrugged innocently, "Matt and Tai have been friends for a long time and so have T.K and I, I think it's kinda like family, don't you T.K?"

T.K smiled happily and nodded in agreement, "Yeah!"

Davis folded his arms and pouted, "Whatever..." he mumbled in annoyance.

Just at that moment, Ken walked up to the group with Wormmon clinging onto his shoulder.

"Um, hey," Ken said shyly as he waved slowly.

Davis spun around and quickly ran over to his friend, "Hey man! Glad to see ya!"

"So, where are we gonna go anyways?" Yolei asked curiously.

"Um, I think there's a place somewhere near here that still has a couple of spires left in it?" Davis suggested, "We might as well get rid of them while we can?"

Cody nodded, "Good idea," he held his D-Terminal out and looked at the map displayed on the screen, "Yeah, it should just be along that path and over those hills," Cody traced his finger over the map.

"Great! Well, let's go then!" Yolei cheered as she started to march along the path enthusiastically.

Kari giggled and took T.K's hand as she ran after Yolei.

Cody blinked surprised then quickly ran after Yolei, "Hey guys, wait for me!"

"Um..." Ken raised an eyebrow as he listened to Yolei shout out commands as if she were an army commander or something.

Davis pouted, "Grrrr... That T.S.... Come on Ken! I can't let T.K steal my girl!" Davis chased after the four other Digidestints.

"Um, steal your girl?" Ken repeated in confusion.

"Just come on!" Davis cried over his shoulder at Ken.

Ken and Wormmon looked at each other and both shrugged in unison.

"Let's go then," Ken followed after, running speedily.

"Here it is! We've found it!" Yolei cried as she pointed upwards at the huge Control spire beaming over them.

Just as Davis and company were catching up with Yolei, she started to walks towards the spire.

Kari, T.K, Cody and Davis all eventually reached the top of the hill and fell to the ground exhausted, trying to keep up with a energetic Yolei was hard work!

Ken was the last to reach the top although he wasn't out of breathe or exhausted at all, he looked at the group of Digidestints all huffing and puffing out of breath and he smiled kindly.

When he felt a shadow fall on him he looked upwards, Yolei was right beside the Control Spire reaching her hand out.

Ken's eyes widened in fear, "No Yolei! Don't touch it!"

Yolei stopped just in time and looked down at Ken with confusion, "Why not?" she questioned.

Ken ran over to Yolei quickly, he grabbed her hand and pulled it back, "Just don't..."

When Ken let go of her hand, she let it fall by her side; she looked at Ken worriedly, "But why? Would I get hurt if I touched it?"

"Kinda..." Ken looked down at the ground shyly, "... Control Spires... They're used for evil... And are made out of evil... When you touch one you can feel the evil flow into your body, it's not very fun...." Ken explained with a sarcastic ending.

Yolei looked at Ken then looked back at the spire, she backed off a few steps, "Like when we were in your base?"

Ken nodded slowly, his eyes still focused on the ground beneath him.

Just at that moment Davis burst in, "Well lets destroy it! Lets get rid of the evil!"

Kari followed after, "Yeah Davis is right..." she spun her head around to look down at her digimon, "Gatomon?"

Gatomon grinned showing her sharp piercing teeth, "My pleasure!"

"You two!" T.K looked up at Patamon who was balancing on his white hat.

Patamon and Gatomon both jumped up into the air and they both cried in unison,

"Gatomon armour digivolved too..."

"Patamon armour digivolved too..."

Kari and T.K's D-3's glowed as their Digimon partners transformed to their armour stages.

"Nefertimon!"

"Pegasusmon!"

The two Digimon both aimed their attacks at either sides of the spire and shot at the same time.

A triangular beam and a large stone tablet hit the Control Spire, making it smash into millions of little pieces, which disintegrated within a few seconds.

"Yeah!" T.K and Kari cheered in unison.

The armour Digimon quickly returned to their rookie forms and fell into their partner's arms.

"Great work Patamon!" T.K cheered as he hugged his companion.

"You two Gatomon," Kari also hugged her friend happily.

"Great! So... Can we eat?" Davis questioned.

The group, all apart from Ken who instead had a sweat drop appear on his forehead, all collapsed on the ground...


	4. Denial of the Day

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Ken or any of the other Digimon characters, they all belong to Bandai and Toei Animation, okay?

Okay, um, I don't write about love interests much really, just a whole lotta flirting, nothing much else, kay?

* * *

"I can't believe you Davis, a couple of minutes into the Digiworld and you already start to get hungry!" T.K shook his head unimpressed.

"Hey, hero's like me get a big appetite, especially when in battles!" Davis started to fall into different poses, which he thought made him look strong, courageous or heroic.

"But you didn't even fight! It was Kari and T.K who did all the work!" Yolei argued.

Davis looked down at Yolei blankly and frowned, he quickly sat down crossing his legs, "Hey, I was standing at the side lines ready to jump in at any time to help my friends!"

"Right..." Cody nodded slowly, unconvinced.

"Anyway..." Yolei rolled her eyes, "So, what are you guys all up to at the weekend?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I'll go shopping, there's this really cute top I've been wanting lately," Kari replied, before sipping her can of Coke.

At the hearing of 'shopping' T.K's eyes widened and he looked down at Patamon, "It's your birthday soon, isn't it?"

Patamon smiled happily and nodded, his ears swishing from side-to-side.

"I'll have to get you a present then, eh?" T.K smiled kindly.

"What a coincidence, it's Ken's birthday soon too," Wormmon smiled.

Ken's eyes widened and he looked down at Wormmon, shaking his head.

Wormmon looked at Ken with confusion, "It isn't...?"

"It's your birthday!?!" Davis cried.

"No..." Ken shook his head and looked away shyly.

"What? But Wormmon just said it was?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Well I thought it was," Wormmon scratched his head in confusion, "I'm confused... Ken...?"

Ken smiled kindly and picked up Wormmon, placing him on his lap, "No, your not wrong Wormmon, don't worry."

Davis's mouth widened happily, "So it _is_ your birthday soon!"

Ken shrugged, "It's no big deal..."

"Are you kidding?" Yolei looked at Ken with disbelief, "This is your birthday, your first birthday with us, your friends!"

Wormmon raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know birthdays were so important... Ken's never really celebrated his birthday before..." Wormmon looked at his human friend worriedly.

Kari raised her eyebrows, "Ken...?"

Ken shrugged and looked down at the ground, "I've just never thought of it being so important... So I'm another year older..."

"Ken, you'll be 14, don't you think that's, like, a big step?" Yolei questioned.

Ken simply shrugged as a reply.

"We've got too plan things, man! Like having a party and all that!" Davis suggested happily.

"Yeah, and we could play spin the bottle!" Yolei added excitedly.

Ken frowned and bit his lip.

Wormmon looked up at Ken worriedly, _What's wrong with Ken?_

As Yolei and Davis continued shouting out their suggests and big ideas, Ken slowly started to get more angry and annoyed.

"We could go out or something?" Yolei suggested.

"Nah, indoors is always better," Davis shook his head in disagreement.

T.K and Cody watched the pair scream their ideas out while Kari looked over at Ken, she noticed him frowning.

_What's wrong with Ken...?_ Kari knew Ken wasn't happy.

"We could-" Suddenly Yolei was cut off.

"LOOK!" Ken shouted angrily as he stood up, his hands clenched into fists, "I don't care about my birthday!"

When he noticed the surprised expressions of his friends he sighed as he calmed himself down, and when he was sure he was calm he began to speak again in his usual quiet and soft tone, "I'm sorry... I just... I've just not celebrated my birthday for a long time... And I really don't want too... I just want to forget about it... And I'd appreciate it if you all did too..."

He sighed as he turned around and started to walk off, leaving the Digidestineds all speechless...

Wormmon took once last glance at the group then he ran after Ken, scuttling down the path, until he eventually disappeared into the distance...

"Woah, that boy is _really_ against birthdays..." Yolei broke the silence.

"You're telling me..." Davis nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I wonder why...?" Kari asked with a concerned tone.

* * *

So what do you think? Ken was out of character, wasn't he? sobs loudly I can't do anything right....!


	5. Advice from the Elder

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Ken or any of the other Digimon characters, they all belong to Bandai and Toei Animation, okay?

Okay, um, I don't write about love interests much really, just a whole lotta flirting, nothing much else, kay?

There's not much in this Chapter, but I promise I'll make the next Chapter more interesting, kay?

* * *

Wormmon looked up at Ken sadly, "I'm sorry Ken... I shouldn't have told them about your birthday..." 

Ken looked down at Wormmon and shook his head as he smiled kindly, "No, it's not your fault, they would probably have found out anyway."

Ken reached down and picked up his companion, holding him in his arms.

Wormmon looked at Ken with sympathy, "I didn't know birthdays were a big thing... Every year, when it's your birthday, you've never celebrated it..." Wormmon paused, "So I just guessed it didn't matter whether I told them..." as he finished his last sentence his antennas drooped down sadly.

"Don't worry about it Wormmon," Ken blushed embarrassed, "After what I just said to them... I don't think they'll say anything..."

Wormmon nodded, "You really scared me there... You sounded abit like... Like.... Like the Digimon Emperor..."

Ken looked at Wormmon then down at the ground, "I'm sorry...."

"Don't be Ken, it was me who started it all off," Wormmon waved his front two arms about.

Ken smiled sweetly down at his friend, "Well it doesn't matter, lets go home and maybe finish the rest of that cake off, huh?"

Wormmon smiled, "It's going to be a big challenge!" he joked happily.

Ken smirked and continued on walking towards the T.V which he knew would return them back home...

* * *

"And then he said that he hadn't celebrated his birthday in a long time and that he didn't want too, for some reason..." Kari shrugged unsurely, "But he really did look offended by us when we were talking about it, what do you think is wrong?"

Tai looked down at his sister from his perch up on top of one of the kitchen units, "I'm not sure... You said he hadn't thought about his birthday for a long time?"

Kari nodded at Tai's question.

"Well, maybe something happened on his birthday a while ago, maybe something that was pretty bad or disturbing," Tai paused as he sucked on his ice lolly, "And he wanted to try to forget what happened or something meaning he'd just have to forget about the day and what so on," he suggested as he continued to examine his lolly.

Kari nodded understandingly, "Hmmm.... Interesting..."

Just at that moment the noise of the front door swinging open could be heard.

"Oh no..." Tai quickly jumped from the top of the unit and ran over to the couch where he jumped on beside his little sister.

"Hey guys," Mrs. Kamiya greeted her two children.

"Hi mom," Tai waved.

"Hey," Kari smiled at her mother.

"What are you two doing then?" Mrs. Kamiya continued.

"Nothing, just talking," Tai replied casually.

Mrs. Kamiya raised an eyebrow at her son's last reply and looked over at the top unit, "Tai, have you been sitting on the units again?"

Tai's eyes widened as a sweat drop appeared on his head, "No, of course not mom! I would never do that!" he laughed nervously as he waited for his mother's reply.

Mrs. Kamiya nodded then left the kitchen area, off to her bedroom.

Tai sighed and slumped down on the couch, "That was a close one..."

"Uh-huh," Kari nodded, "Oh, by the way, I was just wondering what you and Matt are up to later?"

"Huh?" Tai raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Well I checked through the answering machine and one of the messages was from Matt, saying you two were meeting up later," Kari raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "What are you two up to?" she questioned, "T.K and I will figure it out!"

Tai grinned then spun over backwards landing on the opposite side of the couch, "Sorry lil sis, but ya won't! Bye!" he waved as he ran out the house quickly.

Kari shook her head, "Oh brother..."

* * *

Please review, thanks.


	6. The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Ken or any of the other Digimon characters, they all belong to Bandai and Toei Animation, okay?

Okay, um, I don't write about love interests much really, just a whole lotta flirting, nothing much else, kay?

Okay, this was originally going to be two different Chapters, but so far, I have got quite a few reviews telling me this story is moving way too slow. So I decided to look over it then I realised, oh my gawd, it _is_ moving mega slow! So I've combined two Chapters together in an attempt to maybe make the story seem more interesting and less slow!

Please review, and tell me if you think it's less slow now, lol!

* * *

"I still think we should start getting planning..." Davis moaned. 

"Planning on what?" T.K questioned curiously.

It was lunchtime at Odaiba Elementary, and the Digidestints were outside chatting away while munching on their food.

Davis rolled his eyes as if to say 'for god sake!'

Yolei sensed Davis's annoyance and replied for him, "Duh! Ken's birthday!"

Cody frowned confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, Ken's birthday? We have to plan something!" Davis replied quickly.

"Are you kidding?" T.K shook his head in disagreement, "After what Ken said yesterday you still wanna have a party?"

"Yeah totally! It can be a surprise!" Yolei cheered.

Davis nodded happily.

"We can't do that, he obviously doesn't want anything to happen on his birthday so don't make anything happen!" T.K argued.

"No way!" Davis shook his head, "Since Ken's not celebrated a birthday in years then he must have forgotten how fun and happy birthdays are! So we're gonna help him remember!!"

Cody disagreed, "No, I'm with T.K. Ken made it perfectly clear he didn't want us involved so we really shouldn't..."

Kari nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I disagree!" Davis folded his arms as he quickly stood up, "After school today I'm going to go over to Ken's house and I'm gonna ask his parents if they've got anything planned."

"But don't ya think Ken will notice?" Yolei raised an eyebrow.

Davis shook his head smugly, "Nope because he has soccer practice!" he paused as he turned back to Kari, T.K and Cody, "So are you coming with me?"

"Do we have any choice?" Cody questioned in a low tone.

"Great! We'll go straight there after class!" Davis cheered.

"I thought not..." Cody sighed as a sweat drop formed on his forehead.

"Well maybe we should go over," Kari tapped her fingers on her chin.

"You're not agreeing with Davis, are you Kari?" T.K asked in disbelief.

Davis grinned proudly as he waited for Kari's next comment.

"No, not at all," she paused as Davis fell over in anime style, "I just mean while we're over there we might be able to find out why Ken doesn't celebrate his birthday, you know?"

"Good point," Cody nodded.

"Well, we'll see then!" Davis cried, a red mark of the ground he had hit imprinted on the front of his face.

* * *

**Knock Knock**

The group were waiting patiently infront of apartment 303, Ken's home.

After a few moments of waiting the door finally opened, Mrs. Ichijouji was standing behind the door smiling kindly, "Hello, I'm sorry Ken's out at soccer practice at the moment."

"Um, no, it's not Ken we're looking for, it was you we were kinda wanting to speak too Mrs. Ichijouji, if you wouldn't mind?" Davis asked.

Mrs. Ichijouji nodded and opened the door wide for the kids to enter, "Oh well, that's interesting, please come in."

Mrs. Ichijouji led the kids through to the lounge, "Please sit down, won't you?"

The Digidestints did as they were told and sat down on the soft couch.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Mrs. Ichijouji questioned curiously.

"Um, no we're fine," Yolei, replied politely.

"Okay then," Mrs. Ichijouji smiled as she sat down opposite them on a arm chair, "So what was it you were wanting to talk about? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, well, we were kinda wondering if you had anything planned for Ken's birthday?" Davis questioned.

Just at that moment Mrs. Ichijouji looked down at the ground sadly.

"Mrs. Ichijouji?" Yolei raised an eyebrow curiously, "What's wrong?"

"I don't suppose you know, do you?" Mrs. Ichijouji questioned.

The blank expressions on the group were enough to tell Mrs. Ichijouji they obviously didn't.

She sighed as she prepared to talk, "A while ago when Ken was just a little boy, it was his birthday," she paused as she pictured Ken's face, "I remember how happy and excited Ken was, and he was even more happy when his older brother Sam gave him a toy octopus as a birthday present."

The group all immediately felt cheerless when they thought about Sam and how much Ken must grieve for him.

Mrs. Ichijouji noticed the kids' sadness but continued on anyways, "A few weeks later, Ken had broken one of its legs so Sam offered to sew it back on for Ken. Sam had been away since Ken's birthday, he was on a school trip, he had just returned. Anyway, first he would need some new materials, so he asked Ken if he wanted to go on a bike ride with him down to the shops. And as the boys were both cycling, a car came speeding around a corner.... And... and..." tears started to brim at the edges of Mrs. Ichijouji's eyes, she quickly wiped them away, "Ken's always believed it was him that killed his brother, but obviously it wasn't. It was just a simple accident, but Ken's never been able to accept it, his birthday was the last time he ever really saw his brother..."

Davis looked down at the ground sadly, _So that's why he got so worked up..._

The rest of the group had similar thoughts.

"Ken's never really celebrated his birthday since then, he just tries to forget and ignore it," Mrs. Ichijouji finished.

Just at that moment the front door could be heard opening.

And after a few seconds of silence Ken entered the lounge, "Hey mom-I...." He looked down at his friends with confusion.

"Hey man!" Davis jumped to his feet in surprise, but quickly hid it.

"We were just waiting for you," Yolei added, "And..."

"And I invited them in for a nice chat," Mrs. Ichijouji smiled kindly at her son.

Ken blinked a few times then nodded, "Oh... Um, I really can't do anything tonight, I have far too much homework to do, sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" T.K smiled happily.

"Tomorrow maybe?" Yolei suggested.

"Um... Sure," Ken nodded shyly.

"Great, see ya then!" Davis cheered, "Bye Mrs. Ichijouji!" Davis waved to Ken's mum.

"Good-bye," Mrs. Ichijouji waved back as the kids exited the house.

Ken waited until he heard the door click shut, then he began to talk, "What did you talk about?"

"Oh just things dear," Mrs. Ichijouji smiled, "Now tea will be ready soon so you better get started on your homework now."

Ken nodded, "Sure mom," he left the lounge and made his way through to his room.

Mrs. Ichijouji sighed in relief, "Thank goodness..."

* * *

Reviewers, please review, thanks!


	7. Typical Davis!

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Ken or any of the other Digimon characters, they all belong to Bandai and Toei Animation, okay?

Okay, um, I don't write about love interests much really, just a whole lotta flirting, nothing much else, kay?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I love you all! And you know what? I'll buy you all cookies, kay?

* * *

"So, what do you think we should do about Ken?" Davis questioned.

The rest of the group looked at him with confusion and/or anger.

"What are you talking about Davis?" Yolei questioned loudly, "Ken's obviously made it clear he doesn't want anyone to celebrate his birthday and _now_ we know the reason why! You can't seriously be thinking about throwing him a party or anything after you just found out about his brother!"

Davis stopped in his tracks and looked at Yolei, his eyes wide with surprise and a hint of fear.

"I'm sorry Davis but I have to agree with Yolei," Kari paused, "Ken definitely doesn't want to be reminded of the past... If we were to do anything about his birthday it would just bring back painful memories..."

"B-but-" Davis was about to reply when Cody cut in.

Cody nodded in agreement, "Kari's right, it's not nice to be reminded of your past... I certainly don't like thinking about some of the things I've gone through," he paused as an image of his father appeared in his head, "And I'm sure you don't either! Surely you must have had some past memories that you don't want to be reminded of?"

T.K didn't say anything; instead he nodded in agreement with all the past remarks.

Davis frowned and clenched his hands into fists, "No way!"

The group all looked at Davis astounded.

"Ken can't just keep dwelling on the past! I wouldn't!" he paused as he looked down at Demiveemon, "He has to move on and get on with his life! How is he ever gonna do that if he continues to ignore his birthday!?! He has to **accept** what happened those few years ago and be able to prove that he can continue onwards with life! And not just hide away like a little mouse!"

"But Davis..." Kari pleaded in a soft tone.

"No! Ken has to move on and forget about the past! And if he doesn't, I'll make him!" Davis stomped off in the direction of his apartment.

"Davis!" Demiveemon cried as he ran after his partner.

"Davis never gives in, does he?" T.K sighed as he folded his arms.

* * *

Moving too slow? Needs better charactization? Please review and tell me!

Reviewers please review, thank you!


	8. Party, No Matter What!

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Ken or any of the other Digimon characters, they all belong to Bandai and Toei Animation, okay?

Okay, um, I don't write about love interests much really, just a whole lotta flirting, nothing much else, kay?

Sorry, it took me so long to post this Chapter, I've had a lot going on lately, first there was Halloween, (my favourite holiday,) then Guy Fax Night, (a British Holiday,) then I became ill with the flu for a week, and now I have X-mas Shopping nearly everyday, but I'm loyal to my readers to I finally posted it today, before I go over to my friend's house! **Phew** A lot to say in 30seconds....

Okay, this Chapter is pretty short, but review and I'll try to get the next Chapter up with in the next two days? Is that considered blackmail... LOL!

Please keep reviewing all! Thanks!

* * *

"Whatcha gonna do Davith?" Demiveemon questioned curiously.

Davis and Demiveemon had returned to the Motomiya apartment, for the past 20minutes Davis had been lying on his bed throwing his football up and down, thinking about Ken and what Mrs. Ichijouji had told him.

"I'm not so sure, Demi..." Davis paused, as he spun around and jumped into a sitting position so his legs were over the edge of the bed, "We have to have a party for Ken! But maybe the others are right, if we gave him a surprise party it might just bring back painful memories..."

"So?" Demiveemon raised an eyebrow.

"So...." Davis thought in silence for a few moments, "So, we have to tell him about it!"

"Huh?" Demi looked at his partner with confusion.

"I'll persuade Ken to have a party, simple!" Davis grinned smugly, amazed by his intelligence, "Glad I thought of it!"

He tossed his football to the opposite side of the room where it landed in a small box full of odd-ments Davis had, then he turned around to look at his bed-side table where his D-Terminal lay, he grabbed it and switched it on.

_Yo Ken!_

_What's happening dude? I was just wondering, are you **sure** you don't wanna have a party on your birthday? It's really simple, you just dance and play, we bring presents and we all eat! Come on! You can't seriously wanna miss out on something as fun as that, can ya?_

_Well, see ya laters!_

_Davis_

"How can he say no to that?" Davis grinned proudly as he sent the e-mail.

* * *

"Hmm, this is odd...." Ken frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong, Ken?" Minomon questioned with concern.

"Oh don't worry Minomon," Ken smiled kindly at his friend, "My computer is having abit of a glitch, that's all."

"Oh right," Minomon nodded understandingly.

Just at that moment, the sound of a quick beep-beep echoed throughout Ken's room, indicating he had received an e-mail!

Minomon hovered over to the D-Terminal on the opposite side of the room, picked it up and hovered back over to Ken where he handed the D-Terminal over to him.

Ken read the message over, frowning angrily, you'd think after Ken went furious at them all the other day that they would just give up already, but no! Davis wouldn't give up, would he??

Ken growled slightly in anger, "I wish he'd just give-up already..."

"But you know Davis, he never gives up," Minomon replied, ending it with a gentle yawn.

"Huh?" Ken turned to look at his pinecone friend.

"Davis, he's just not the kind of person who gives up so easily, remember when you were the Digimon Emperor? He always fought you till it was practically a life or death situation, he always refuses to give up," Minomon explained, before once more yawning, this time a little more louder.

Ken blinked in surprise, "Yeah, I guess... But it still doesn't give him the right to go on like that!" he chose the 'reply' button and started to type his message.

* * *

Davis tapped his fingers continuously against the surface of his desk, as he balanced his chair on two legs while he sat on it, anxious to see Ken's reply...

Suddenly a bleeping noise filled the room, making Davis gasp in surprise then lose his balance making him topple over backwards, smashing his head off the end of his bed.

There was silence for a few moments, as Demiveemon looked down at the carcase of the dazzled Davis, he shook his head unimpressed then jumped across from the bed to the desk, opening the D-Terminal.

"Owhie..." Davis groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position, clutching the bump on the back of his head, still abit dizzy and confused from the fall.

"It'll teach ya not ta swing on your chair!" Demi said smugly as he held the D-Terminal between his two tiny arms.

Davis eyed his little blue friend then swiped the D-Terminal off of him, "Give me that!" he opened the message, which Ken had just sent him.

"Uh! Manners!" Demi complained as he crossed his arms angrily.

Davis ignored the little digital monster and read the message over...

_Look Davis, can't you get it? I don't want a party, I don't want presents, I don't want a birthday! Why can't you understand? I've never really celebrated my birthday before, and I don't intend too! Can't you just leave it there?_

Davis blinked in surprise, "Woah... Dude..."

"Let me guess, he doesn't want a party," Demiveemon guessed, still a little annoyed with his human partner.

"Yeah..." Davis said sadly as he slouched back, leaning against the side of his bed.

"Why don't you just give up then?" Demi questioned curiously, "You know Ken will never give in, he _can_ be stubborn at times, like when he was the Emperor?"

Davis paused for a moment, as memories of when Ken was the evil Digimon Emperor started to fill his head...

_Useless fools! My skills are much more powerful than yours! You may as well give up!_ The low, anger filled voice echoed throughout Davis' head.

"You're right..." Davis said in a monotone voice, as he stared blankly at the message, "Well, then, that only leaves one last option then..."

"To give up?" Demi suggested.

Suddenly, Davis' blank expression immediately changed to one filled with mischief and evilness, "Surprise party..."

"But, haven't we gone over that? When you went to Mrs. Ichijouji?" Demi queried slightly angered, Davis was starting to go _too_ far!

"Maybe we'll make it, not even Ken's parents know of it!" Davis grinned evilly, he looked back down at the D-Terminal and started to type a new message back to Ken.

_Okay, I understand Ken... I'm sorry, I just get so stubborn at times, I give up... I can see you **really** don't want this to happen, so I'll just give up there then, kay? Friends again?_

* * *

Ken blinked in surprise when he heard his D-Terminal bleep again, Ken groaned in annoyance, "Why can't Davis let it go...?"

He reluctantly read the message, his face brightening up happily as he finished.

"What's Davis saying, Ken?" Minomon questioned curiously, seeing his partner's expression become relaxed and cheerful.

"He's given up!" Ken exclaimed joyfully, "Finally! Peace!"

"So maybe Davis wasn't as stubborn as I thought then..." Minomon frowned in confusion, _Davis is up to something..._

Ken nimbly typed a reply message back in then clicked send.

_That's great Davis. And yeah sure, still friends, thanks for finally giving up._

Davis grinned mischievously, "No prob bro..."

* * *

Moving too slowly? Needs better charactization? Please review and tell me!

Reviewers please review, thank you!


	9. Hiding the Secret from Ken!

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Ken or any of the other Digimon characters, they all belong to Bandai and Toei Animation, okay?

Okay, um, I don't write about love interests much really, just a whole lotta flirting, nothing much else, kay?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you have all inspired me to keep going with this story.

I tried to make more happen in this Chapter, because I have gotten many reviews from people saying the story moves too slowly, so please tell me, was this Chapter abit _faster_ than usual? Or just the same?

* * *

"Sweets, check... Crisps, check... Pepsi, check..." Davis paused, as he tapped the end of his pen against his chin, "Wait, I think I'll have to get Diet Pepsi for Yolei, she really does need it..." he paused as he picked up a bottle of Diet Pepsi and placed it in his basket. 

"That's everything from this shop anyway, now I have to go to the music store and pick up some decent music," Davis said to himself as he walked up to the till, placing the basket on the counter.

The shop assistant smiled kindly, "Looks like you're having a party, am I right?" she asked as she swiped each item through the till.

"Yup!" Davis nodded enthusiastically.

"What kind?" the assistant asked intriguingly.

"A surprise birthday party!" Davis replied happily as he ticked another item off his list.

"That's great, I love surprise parties, I hope you, your friends and the person you're giving the surprise party too, has a good time," she smiled sweetly, before adding up the entire cost of all Davis' purchases, "£14.85."

Davis grinned excitedly, "Thanks!" he handed the money over before grabbing the shopping bags and running out the store.

"Take care!" the assistant called after him, she chuckled happily when Davis was out of sight, "Kids nowadays, they're so thoughtful."

Davis walked along the street, searching for a particular shop, his favourite shop to be more precise, "Now, where is it...?"

Just at that moment, he caught a glimpse of something red and yellow out of the side of his eye, "Virgin!" he cheered happily before sprinting into the store, his shopping bags hanging at his elbows freely.

He ran straight to the 'Chart' section of the shop, "I'll buy the latest releases!" he said as he gazed at all the different songs, his eyes brightened as he spotted a certain CD, "Eric Prydz! Call on me! I love that song!" Davis gaped at the CD, which he clutched in his free hand.

(A/N: Eric Prydz was a song out like a month ago, it stayed at the Number 1 Chart position for like 7 weeks or something, (in the U.K,) I LOVE that song, just so you know! I'm actually listening to it, right now!)

"Dude! Now, what else should I get?" he looked back at all the other CD's, he ran his index finger over each CD, before stopping at a CD called 'Come Get Some' by Rooster, "Huh? Rooster? Who are they?"

He picked the CD up, reading the details on the back, "A British band..." he said quietly, "Latest rock band... Apparently..." he blinked in curiosity before shrugging and adding it to the other CD.

He continued to glance through the collection of CD's, picking up three different titles, 'Kinda Love' by Darius, 'If I hadn't got you' by Lisa Stansfield and 'Car Wash' by Christina and Missy Elliot.

(A/N: Darius is a famous Scottish singer, he originally started out by going on 'Pop Idol' but was rejected by Simon Cowell, now he's bigger than Gareth Gates and Will Young, (both were **chosen** by Simon Cowell,) Ha! Darius rocks! Okay!?! LOL!)

"Maybe I should get an original song or something?" Davis wondered out loud, he shrugged casually and walked over to the normal CD section, looking for any classic songs; loved by everyone.

"Hmmm...." Was all he said as he flipped through all the different CD's, "Oh! This is a good one! 'One week' by Barenaked Ladies! Love that song, man!" Davis grinned smugly.

"Davis?" a voice queried.

Davis suddenly sweat dropped and slowly twisted around to face the person who called him, he grinned innocently, "Uh, hi, Ken... How are ya buddy?"

"I'm alright, what are you doing here? You look like you could feed an army with all that food, and you must **really** be a music lover to buy that many CD's?" Ken replied, blinking in confusion as he gazed at the several bags of food and bunch of CD's Davis clutched.

"Heh, heh, well ya see, I, err... err... em...." Davis stuttered, _Oh god! What do I say! What do I say!! I'm about to be cooked turkey!!_

"DAVIS!!!!!" a high-pitched voice screamed, making everyone in the entire shop wince and cover his or her ears.

A redheaded girl stomped over to Davis, "What is it with you? Mom and dad tell you to go get the groceries and you disappear for a week! You're bloody useless, you know that!"

Ken sweat dropped as he turned to look at Davis's older sister, _she really is a nice girl, just **loud...**_

"Oh, hey June, am I glad to see you!" Davis grinned in relief.

"Yeah whatever! Just hurray up and buy those CD's and lets go!" she paused, waiting as Davis seemed to make no movements, "NOW!!"

Once again the entire store winced at the girl's powerful voice.

"Okay, okay, **loudmon**..." Davis rolled his eyes sarcastically as he started to walk over to the till, "Later Ken!"

Ken nodded in comply as he watched Davis buy the CD's then be dragged out the shop by his older sister.

"Bizarre..." Ken said finally before shaking his head in confusion and shrugging.

* * *

If anyone would be so kind, could they help me? I would like to know what you think of my 'The Mysterious Digidestint' story, should i give up with it, or continue onwards? Thank you! 


	10. The Invitation

Disclaimer- I never get a break do I…? Okay, look, here's the deal, I don't own the concept of Digimon Digital Monsters, it is a idea created by Ban Dai and Toei Animation, no one else, just 'em, kay?

Okay, once again I'm guessing if ya read this story, then you're most likely to read Digital Fantasies or Mysterious Digidestint, in which if you are curious to why I didn't update for quite a while, please check out the latest Chapter to the Mysterious Digidestint, which has a explanation for my absence.

Um, what to say, what to say….?

Um, yeah, apologises for the pretty pathetic Chapter but originally I'd decided to pretty much give up on the only reason I came back was 'cause people asked me too, so I had to write 13 Chapters in one night, which I can tell ya, ain't easy! (lol)

If you have any ideas or suggestions you wish to offer for what could happen at the party, then please do tell, I'm always ready to accept different opinions, they can be very useful, ya know!

Okay, so um, I'll shut up now, please read and review, thanks!

* * *

"Oh hello honey," Mrs. Ichijouji greeted calmly, as her son entered the lounge, sitting down on the armchair.

"Hey mom, sorry I took so long, there were a lot of queues," Ken apologised, as he bowed his head before glancing back at his mother.

"Oh, don't worry about it Ken," Mrs. Ichijouji smiled softly, before blinking as she remembered what she was suppose to say, "Oh! Ken, while you were out, you received a letter through the post," she pulled a letter out of her pocket, passing it across to the indigo-haired boy.

Ken raised an eyebrow in confusion, but curiosity quickly filled him, as he calmly opened the envelope, gazing down at the letter before him, his eyes whizzing from side to side as he read it over.

"What is it, honey?" Mrs. Ichijouji queried curiously, noticing the surprised expression on the boy.

"Um, it's some kind of invitation," Ken replied, frowning slightly, but not with anger more with perplexity, "I've to go to the Odaiba Main Halls for… _something_…"

"Hmm, that sounds interesting, will you be going?"

Ken paused, smiling lightly at his mother, "Well, it's not only me they're looking for, they request you and father join me."

Mrs. Ichijouji blinked for a few moments, thinking over what Ken had last said, as her eyes softened and she smiled gently, "Oh, that sounds wonderful, doesn't it? I'd love to go, and I'm sure your father would love to have a chance to get a break from work."

Ken nodded in agreement, "Okay, well I guess we're all going then, um, I just better, um, go and write this down, in my room," Ken lied, as he rapidly walked along the corridor entering his room as he glanced around, searching for something in particular…

Just at that moment, Wormmon adroitly jumped out of nowhere, landing in Ken's arms as he nuzzled him happily, "Ken! You're back!" he cheered thankfully.

Ken smiled kindly and nodded, "Yes, and I have an invitation with me, would you like to join me when I go to some kind of party at Odaiba?"

Wormmon nodded, "I'd love too! But I thought you didn't like parties, Ken?"

Ken shrugged casually, "Meh, well this party seemed to, _intrigue_ me, so I thought I might as well give it a try. My parents are going also, so it's obviously a party for all ages."

Wormmon nodded understandingly, "So when is it?"

Ken paused, realising he hadn't even checked what date it was set on, he pulled the letter out of his pocket, glancing down at all the details, "It's on the… Monday," he replied simply.

"Hey! That's the day before your birthday, Ken!"

Ken immediately tensed, his eyes grew weak as sorrow and guilt gleamed in his sapphire orbs, he instantly felt disheartened, as grim memories reminded him of what had once happened on his birthday…

Wormmon frowned, mentally smacking himself on the head, silently cursing himself in Digi-language, (hehehe,) "I'm sorry Ken, I didn't mean anything, I just-"

Ken smiled weakly, shaking his head softly, "Don't worry about it friend, let's just forget it, and have fun at this party, okay?"

Wormmon nodded in agreement, "Okay, you're right Ken."

Ken nodded back at his life-time companion, ignoring the painful memories, which were fighting to remind him of Sam…


End file.
